El Angel
by malaana22
Summary: Traba sobre como a la vida de Draco llega una chica extraña y como su vida tiene mas relacion con Slytherin de la que muchos creen.
1. La Muerte Del Angel

Acababa de llegar de la Escuela Gaia.

Después de 7 años tediosos en aquella escuela de magia naturalista acababa de llegar a casa por fin, para nunca volver. Y ese último curso sin duda la había parecido el más largo y aburrido de todos.

Miró más allá de las verjas que la impedían seguir el paso. Una gran casa de color blanco se veía en lo alto, a la cual se llegaba a través de un caminillo de piedra de pizarra. Sonrió al interior y abrió la verja murmurando antes unas palabras en un idioma extraño para la gran mayoría de los magos y gente común, llamado élfico. Para el resto de personas simplemente salía una voz dulce preguntando qué deseaban.

Cogió sus maletas y se dispuso a hechizarlas para que subiesen flotando tras ella y se dirigió hacia la gran casa mirando sonriente el inmenso y fantástico jardín que había ante ella. Delante de la casa había una fuente con la estatua de un ángel desplegando sus alas a los recién llegados.

Llegó ante la puerta de la casa, de color negro y bastante ornamentada y volvió a murmurar las mismas palabras y la puerta se abrió hacia dentro con mucha suavidad y sin apenas ruido. Entró, dejó las maletas a un lado y cerró la puerta sin magia, esperando a que alguien llegase y la recibiese con los brazos abiertos, pero al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

Dejó las maletas donde estaban y anduvo por el gran vestíbulo y viendo su reflejo en la fuente a ras del suelo que funcionaba haciendo un sonido relajante y donde peces de colores chapoteaban. El vestíbulo estaba rodeado de columnas blancas de mármol y éstas con enredaderas y plantas aromáticas y lindas. Entre las columnas había grandes cristaleras que daban muchísima luz al lugar, como si de verdad estuviese en la ciudad de los elfos. Claramente algunas de las ventanas eran hechizadas mágicamente para que pareciesen ser ventanas al exterior donde sólo tendría que haber una pared blanca.

Miró a su derecha y de dirigió al gran arco que había, con una cruz roja y hermosa sobre ésta, la Cruz de Santiago, emblema de su familia durante generaciones. Pasó el arco contempló un gran salón, con una chimenea en mármol negro espléndida delante de una cristalera enorme donde pasaba mucha luz. Las paredes eran de paneles de madera clara, pero elegantes, con sillones blancos de estilo barroco en torno a la chimenea, una mesa grande ornamentada con múltiples sillas, incluso un piano de cola pequeño decoraba el lugar.

Pero su mirada no se fijo en esos detalles que ya tenía muy vistos y conocidos, sino en dos personas que estaban hablando serios.

Un chico moreno la daba la espalda sentado en uno de esos sillones y frente a ella, pero sin darse cuenta de que había llegado estaba su madre, con el pelo negro y rizado y ojos verdes intensos y misteriosos, a pesar de rozar ya los 40 se mantenía extrañamente bella y joven.

Ese don también lo tenía ella, los elfos se mantenían siempre bellos y jóvenes, hasta el día de su muerte a no ser que durasen ya muchos años, más de lo debido. Su madre levantó la mirada y sonrió feliz de ver a su hija mayor mirándola curiosa.

Ainoa cielo!- dijo su madre incorporándose del lugar y yendo hacia ella sonriente

Hola madre- murmuró y se abrazó a ella con una sonrisa leve.

El chico también se incorporó y la miró sonriendo tontamente. Ainoa salió veloz a abrazarlo, tenía tantas ganas de verlo…

Sirius!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro cuando le abrazaba.

Le había conocido en las navidades en Londres, donde había ido a visitar a unos amigos de su madre y darles un mensaje de parte de ella. Fue de casualidad, en el Callejón Diagon, y recordaba que se chocaron por error y ahí empezó toda su historia de amor.

Pensé que nunca llegarías Ainoa- dijo el chico sonriente y la plantó un beso intenso.

Adriana apartó la vista con una sonrisa leve. Se sentía tan orgullosa de su hija por haber escogido a un hombre como él y que la alejase de todo el infierno que había pasado ella misma al ser seguidora de ese loco al que ella siguió igualmente por amor, a pesar de no ser un sentimiento correspondido.

Qué haces aquí Sirius?- preguntó Ainoa sonriente y curiosa-. Creía que tenías un trabajo por allá.

Y lo tengo…- dijo socarronamente el chico y Ainoa rió contenta-. Solo que pedí el día libre para ver a mi novia… y decirla que hoy mismo se viene conmigo a vivir y no quiero un "no" por respuesta…

SI!- gritó Ainoa feliz y se abrazó a él

El chico volvió a besarla y Adriana los miró curiosa.

Tu que piensas mamá?- preguntó Ainoa sonriente a su madre que la miraba.

Sabes que por mi parte no tienes impedimento- murmuró con una leve sonrisa-. Vete y sé feliz con él.

En esos momentos un niño de seis años entraba e iba corriendo a abrazar a su hermana mayor. Era de pelo negro y los ojos como su hermana y su madre.

hola Ángel! – dijo Ainoa con una amplia sonrisa a su hermanito.

Any te vas a ir ya?- murmuró el niño serio a su hermana.

Si cariño, me voy con Sirius a hacer un viaje, pero te prometo que vendré a ver siempre que pueda vale?- dijo la chica con voz dulce y el niño asintió al borde de hacer pucheros.

Adriana se fue a por su bebé Aynara, para que su hija también la viese antes de partir a Inglaterra y no ver durante una temporada a su familia. Apareció con un bebé recién nacido.

No te puedes ir sin conocer a tu hermanita pequeña cielo.

Ainoa se tapó la cara emocionada ante la vista del bebé. La encantaban los niños y salió veloz a coger a su hermanita pequeña. La cogió con gran cuidado y sonrió a Sirius, el cual se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacer carantoñas a la criatura, que le cogió el dedo suavemente.

es guapísima verdad?- preguntó Ainoa a su novio, el cual asintió sonriente.

Imagínate cuando nosotros tengamos una cosita así y muy linda como su madre- dijo y abrazó a Ainoa por la cintura mientra la chica sonreía tontamente por el comentario de su novio.

Por lo que sabía, su madre había tenido un escarceo amoroso con un "sangre-sucia" y se quedó embarazada, iba a fugarse con él a España, pero Lord Voldemort le había matado antes de que pudiese el hombre acudir a Adriana para salir fugitivos del país, y finalmente Adriana abandonó a los Mortífagos, escondiéndose en España.

Devolvió el bebé a su madre, sin antes darle un beso al bebé. Abrazó muy fuerte a su hermanito pequeño y se despidió de su madre. Cogió sus maletas y desapareció con novio hacia Inglaterra.

Era una desaparición bastante complicada, ya que tenía que hacer alguna que otra parada ya que estaban muy lejos de su lugar de destino, pero por estar con su amor iba hasta el fin del mundo.

Cuando llegaron, el calor allí era bastante, pero sin duda menos que en España. Aparecieron ante la puerta de una casa y Sirius la asió hacia delante para meterla en el hogar.

Al entrar, vio que no era una casa muy grande, pero sin duda sería un sueño vivir con él allí. El hombre la abrazó por detrás fuertemente y comenzó a besarla el cuello.

no sabes las ganas que tenía de que por fin te vinieses conmigo mi amor- murmuró en su oído y Ainoa sonrió tontamente.

Se dio la vuelta y le besó en los labios. Estaba inmensamente feliz.

Yo también deseaba verte mi amor- murmuró la chica cerca de su boca-. Todos los días.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el cuarto donde ambos dormirían.

Tras una semana, Sirius la había presentado a todos sus amigos, incluso llegó a conocer a Albus Dumbledore y a la Orden del Fénix. Incluso años después recordaba el momento en que tuvo a Harry en brazos y la ofrecían ser madrina del niño.

Una noche estaba durmiendo con su novio y un sueño la vino a la mente.

_Adriana estaba sentada en el sofá y cerró los ojos un momento. Lo vio llegar, lo vio sentir triunfante ante las verjas de la casa. Abrió los ojos asustada y se dispuso a ir al cuarto de los niños._

_Despertó a Aggellos y le vistió rápidamente. El monstruo llegaría realmente en momentos. El niño miraba a su madre sin comprender mientras la veía aparecer en el pasillo con el bebé recién nacido. Bajó por las escaleras con ambos. _

_El niño se frotaba los ojos, somnoliento, sin saber qué ocurría y porqué su mama lo levantaba de esas maneras y parecía asustada._

_Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, les condujo hasta la cocina, espabilando a su hijo para que se diese más prisa. Le colgó la mochilita y le portó el bebé en brazos y lo guió hasta un espejo del tamaño de una persona y se pusieron frente a él._

_recuerdas lo que hablamos un día mi amor?- preguntó la madre al niño con los ojos llorosos y el niño asintió-. Bien pues ese día ha llegado… el monstruo viene a por mama y tú tienes que irte con Aynara por los pasadizos hasta las Viñas, sin mirar atrás y oigas lo que oigas, y aunque tengas mucho miedo, tú sigue adelante. En el otro lado te esperan amigos míos hasta que venga Ainoa a por vosotros vale?_

_Vale mamá- musitó el niño con los ojos rojos-. Mamá… mañana si el monstruo no viene o se va… mañana me harás tortitas?_

_Si mi amor- dijo la mujer mintiendo a su hijo y sonriendo forzosamente._

_Se incorporó y tocó al espejo, murmuró unas palabras en élfico y su hijo miró al fondo del lugar, donde antes estaba el cristal._

_Sólo los elfos pueden cruzar esta puerta así que si ves al monstruo, no la cruces… él no podrá hacerlo ni los hombres de negro. Pero aún así sigue el camino de acuerdo?_

_El niño asintió a su madre, la dio un beso y portando el bebé bajó cauto las escaleras con la criatura y sin mirar a su madre._

_En ese momento la puerta de la casa reventó y el niño urgió en bajar las escaleras para ayudar a su hermanita e ir a buscar a los amigos de su mamá._

_Adriana portó su varita fuertemente en su mano derecha y cerró los ojos sabiendo cuál iba a ser su desastroso final. Pero al menos a sus hijos los protegería del peligro y no se llevaría a ellos con ella._

_Salió al pasillo y allí lo vio, sonriéndola malicioso. Junto a él estaban un grupo de Mortífagos que la apuntaron con la varita sin decir nada aún._

_Nos volvemos a reencontrar Adriana…_

_Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a cobrar mi fuga de los Mortífagos Voldemort- el hombre la miró con odio y sus compañeros dieron un temblor involuntario_

_Aún cuando voy a matarte te atreves a decir mi nombre…- masculló fríamente el ser._

_No se puede temer a lo que no hay temor…- dijo Adriana con una leve sonrisa-. Vamos actúa ya…, abrazo a la muerte._

_Lord Voldemort levantó la varita y la apuntó al corazón. Por un instante a ese monstruo se le pasó por la mente todo lo que había pasado con esa mujer, esa odiosa elfa que había acabado traicionándolo a favor de la Orden del Fénix y había huido de él cuando él la había ofrecido todo…_

_Finalmente de su boca salió la Maldición asesina y la mujer cayó al suelo muerta ante una luz verde que llegó el lugar._

_Al pequeño Ángel le entró el miedo cuando oyó a su mamá gritar y por un momento pensó en ir a ayudarla, o por lo menos saber si estaba bien o no, pero recordó la palabras que le había dicho continuó su camino por el pasadizo hasta el lugar donde su madre le había dicho._

_En esos momentos los Mortífagos rebuscaban por la casa en busca de los hijos de Adriana, pero no encontró a ninguno. Ningún bastardo estaba en la casa._

_Llegaron ante la cocina y vieron que estaba un poco revuelta, con los cajones abiertos. Adriana había estado allí antes de ser asesinada. Los Mortífagos se dispusieron a rebuscarlo todo y uno disparó hacia el gran espejo que había junto a la puerta de la despensa y para su sorpresa el espejo no se rompió, sino que absorbió el hechizo._

_Sin duda aquel era un espejo élfico y Adriana había pasado a sus hijos por allí, posiblemente detrás habría algún pasadillo en caso de la necesidad de huir._

_El Lord pegó un grito de rabia y les ordenó que se fuesen todos. Esos críos sin duda estarían ya a salvo._

Ainoa se incorporó asustada y sudando. Había tenido una horrible visión. Su madre estaba siendo asesinada por el Lord.

Sirius se levantó a su lado extrañado y la abrazó.

Mi madre Sirius, mi madre- solo era capaz de decir eso y se levantó de la cama corriendo y comenzando a vestirse.

Solo ha sido una pesadilla- dijo el hombre abrazándola e intentando calmarla-. Seguro que está bien.

No lo está Sirius!- le gruñó y terminó de vestirse ante la cara de preocupación de su novio-. El Lord estaba en mi casa, en España.

El hombre se puso a vestirse también con ella. Si era cierto lo que su chica había soñado sin duda no iba a dejar que ella se fuese sola a España.

Tuvo que retenerla un par de veces antes de partir, ya que parecía muy decidida a irse sola.

Finalmente aparecieron en España y Ainoa vio las verjas rotas y entró corriendo por el camino, seguido de su hombre, que no pudo retenerla por si había alguien todavía en casa.

Ainoa entró y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al ver los destrozos que habían producido en la casa. Sirius entró tras ella y contempló todo con semblante serio y preocupado ante lo que estaba viendo.

Ainoa miró en dirección al pasillo y pegó un gritó de terror ante lo que acababa de ver.

Adriana yacía en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y cara de liguera sorpresa. Sin duda había sido dada con la maldición asesina. Ainoa corrió hacia su cuerpo y se dejó caer de rodillas temblando y llorando ruidosamente. Sirius se acercó a su chica y al cuerpo de la madre, con los ojos rojos. Finalmente Lord Voldemort había cumplido su amenaza a Adriana… menos mal que él pudo llevarse a su amor con ella.

Sirius levantó a Ainoa y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la chica lloraba en su hombro. Tras un rato, la dijo que iba a revisar la casa, para ver si estaban los niños y si estaban bien.

Buscó por toda la casa y no los encontró por ningún lado. Posiblemente se los habían llevado… pero en ese caso para qué?

Un niño y un bebe se detuvieron ante el final del pasillo y vieron la escena de su madre tirada en el suelo y a Ainoa llorando.

Tata…- dijo el niño con los ojos rojos-. Se me olvidaron las galletas de chocolate y venía a pedírselas a mamá.

Ainoa miró en esa dirección y vio al niño. Se levantó corriendo y cogió a la niña en brazos y a él le abrazó muy fuerte.

O Dios mío, estáis bien!- gimió llorando.

Mamá se fue con papá cierto?- dijo Aggellos y Ainoa le asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Sirius llegó ante ellos no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver a los niños bien.

Aggellos le contó cómo se habían salvado y como la madre les había dicho que fuesen hasta unos amigos suyos, pero él se acordó de las galletas de chocolate y decidió volver.

Por un momento vi al monstruo Ainoa…-murmuró el niño a su hermana, que en ese momento estaba colocando un poco la cocina y le estaba haciendo algo de comer a su hermano.

Él no te vio a ti cierto?

El niño negó con la cabeza serio y rió cuando Sirius hizo aparecer su patronus.

Recogieron el cuerpo de Adriana y fue enterrada en el Cuartel General de la Orden de Santiago, ya que había sido Gran Maestre y por ello se merecía una sepultura digna de ello.

Ainoa se fue con Sirius y buscó un empleo como camarera y se buscó una casita para poder vivir, a pesar de las insistencias de su novio de que su familia se fuese con él, pero Ainoa no quería ser aprovechada y le negó todos los ofrecimientos. Pero aún así iba con sus hermanitos a casa de Sirius a veces a comer para poder ver al menos un rato a su novio.

Unos días más tarde, recibió la carta de su nana. Aquella semana su madre la había dado vacaciones y no se encontraba en la casa, pero al saber lo ocurrido decidió seguir a la chica allá donde fuese y ocuparse de los pequeños.

Ainoa acabó reconociendo que necesitaba ayuda para mantener a los dos niños y compaginarlo con los estudios para ser auror, el trabajar y atender a su novio.

Llegó noviembre y Ainoa llegó un día feliz a casa. Estaba esperando un hijo de Sirius y se había comprometido con él. La nana la felicitó contenta.

Pero sin duda la felicidad la duró poco. Esa misma noche los Potter fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort quedando solo vivo su hijo Harry.

Sirius a la mañana siguiente estaba irreconocible. Lloraba sin consuelo ante la culpabilidad de la muerte de sus amigos, al pasarle el secreto de donde estaban escondidos a Petter Pettigrew.

Aquella noche sin duda fue la peor en la vida de Ainoa aparte de la muerte de su madre. Sirius fue apresado por asesinar a siete muggles y a Petter Pettigrew, no tuvo un juicio justo… o más bien no tuvo juicio y le encerraron en Azkaban mientras que a Pettigrew le dieron la condecoración de Merlín de primera clase aunque estuviese muerto.

Ainoa no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando allí.

Toda su vida se había deshecho en meses. Ya no la quedaba nadie para protegerla, ya nadie podría enseñarla ni darla consejos… ya era ella la adulta que se tendría que responsabilizar de sus hermanos y del hijo que esperaba.

Pasó meses sin salir de casa. No se atrevía a afrontar su realidad. Su nana estaba ya desesperada por ella, ya no sabía que podía hacer y los ahorros se estaban esfumando a cada día que pasaba.

Hasta que un día Ainoa salió de casa, arreglada para sorpresa de su nana, que la sonrió contenta y al rato volvió. Había conseguido otro empleo de camarera, pero éste era en el Callejón Knocturn y en un bar de alterne.


	2. El Angel que Domo al Demonio

Un año después, Ainoa se dirigía a su trabajo nocturno como de costumbre a trabajar como camarera. Cuando su barriga creció la dio la oportunidad de volver en cuanto diese a luz y volviese a recuperar su figura delgada y esbelta.

Y volvió.

Entró al bar y se dirigió a la Madame, aunque a ella la daba la oportunidad llamarla Sheila, que era su verdadero nombre. Necesitaba con urgencia un aumento ya que con el bebe los gastos habían aumentado considerablemente.

Necesito un aumento- dijo Ainoa un poco cohibida.

No puedo darte el aumento Ainoa, no puedo darte más de lo que ya cobras- la dijo fríamente sin mirarla.

Pero necesito dinero para mantener a Zaryta, She!- la dijo al borde de las lágrimas-. Tengo tres niños a mi cargo y a la nana que los cuida, tengo que pagarme los estudios y necesito yo comer…

Mira Ainoa, vamos a ser claros…- la dijo la Madame seria y la miró.

Pero en ese momento se acercó a la barra un hombre rubio y con los ojos grises que se detuvo al verla un momento y se dirigió a la Madame con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lucius amigo!- dijo Sheila con una amplia sonrisa-. Tiempo sin verte por aquí…

El último año de mi hijo ha sido agotador- decía y desvió su mirada a la chica que estaba en ese momento sirviendo una copa a su colega Avery.

Vaya, vaya…- musitó mirando a la Madame-. Con que la exprometida de Sirius Black trabaja ahora aquí… que es camarera o puta?

Es camarera- dijo la Madame mirando la hombre y vacilando su sonrisa-. Te gusta la chica verdad?

Me ves a mí con pinta de poner los ojos en una traidora a la sangre?- masculló fríamente-. Pero bueno, tampoco estaría mal poseerla… es bastante bella.

No cambias amigo…- dijo riendo Sheila y mirando a Ainoa la dijo:- Whisky doble con hielo Ainoa para mi amigo, paga la casa.

Ainoa obedeció y se sintió enrojecer ante la mirada fija del hombre con cada movimiento que hacía la chica.

Sheila, te espero en la mesa- le dijo el hombre a la Madame y ésta asintió.

Ambas mujeres vieron alejarse al hombre y al amigo. La Madame miró a Ainoa y la murmuró:

a lo que íbamos, estás cobrando un sueldo incluso más alto que algunas de las chicas, si te lo subo más me harás enfadar a las chicas…la única forma de que cobres más es trabajando con tu cuerpo, Ainoa, no te queda otra o sino búscate un trabajo mejor.

No estoy fichada por el Ministerio.

Lo sé, pero yo más no puedo hacer, solo el paquetito que tienes en el almacén para tu hija por su nacimiento- dijo con una leve sonrisa y Ainoa se mostró sorprendida.

Oh… no tenías porqué!- la recriminó la chica a su jefa

Tranquila, me veía en la obligación de ello… ya que yo soy la madrina de la niña cierto?

Ainoa salió de allí para el almacén. Había ropa y juguetes para su nena y también para el resto de los dos niños. No tendría nunca palabras suficientes para agradecerla a su jefa por todo lo que la estaba ayudando.

Pero sinceramente, también Sheila tenía razón, había levantado demasiado la mano con ella y ayudado bastante y ella no tenía derecho a pedirla que diese más de sí.

Finalmente por su cabeza pasó la idea de venderse. No la quedaba otra…no llegaba nunca a fin de mes para mantener a su familia y de algún lado tendría que sacar dinero para al menos poder optar a las oposiciones y pruebas para ser Auror, ya que solo la quedaba el año de prácticas y si no salía con suficiente pasta se quedaría allí hasta que fuese inservible.

Se puso de camarera y dejó a Yurena en el bar. Saludaba a la gente y a las chicas con una gran sonrisa. Cuando terminase el turno le diría finalmente a la Madame la decisión.

Fue llamada por la Madame, que estaba en una postura no muy educada encima de Lucius Malfoy.

Pon ronda Ainoa y para nuestro amigo Snape, que finalmente ha venido- musitó la mujer mientras el hombre la besaba el cuello y la acariciaba la pierna y Ainoa asintió con una sonrisa.

Se percató de cómo Snape la miraba curioso. Sin duda, él era el eterno enemigo de Sirius y sabía seguramente que ella estaba a punto de casarse con él y se vería sorprendido de las vueltas que había dado la vida de Ainoa.

Se marchó del lado de ellos y se dispuso a pedirle a su amiga las copas. Volvió y vio a la Madame levantarse con su hombre y la dijo:

quedate tú con los señores…- dijo y la guiñó un ojo-. Bébete una a tu salud, que te lo mereces.

Se sentó al lado de Snape y vio como el otro hombre se iba a por una chica que pasaba por allí y se iba a un cuarto.

Qué tal le va la vida Snape?- dijo y cogió un vaso y se lo bebió de un trago ante la mirada curiosa del hombre.

No me puedo quejar- musitó suavemente.

Um si, me enteré que estás en Hogwarts dando clases cierto?- preguntó y el hombre asintió.

Tu nueva vida si que me sorprende- dijo y la miró con una mueca de burla en los labios.

Es lo que ocurre cuando no te queda ya nadie en esta vida y con tres niños a cargo… además hasta que no comience las prácticas para aurora no voy a poder darme de alta en el Ministerio, así que muchas puertas no tengo.

Vas a ser auror?- preguntó curioso.

Si, es uno de mis sueños- musitó con la cabeza baja-. Quiero que al menos cuando mi hija crezca esté orgullosa de su madre y salir de este agujero donde estoy metida.

Cogió el otro vaso que quedaba libre y volvió a bebérselo de golpe.

Porqué no te vas con alguna chica?- preguntó curiosa Ainoa-. Porque me parece que te dejaron solito..

No estoy solo, estoy con una chica- musitó y la miró de arriba abajo y a su ajustado vestido.

Ainoa le acarició la pierna y poco a poco iba subiendo la mano, mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarlo. El hombre no se mostró arisco, sino que la cogió de la anaranjada melena y la besó con intensidad y la comenzó a acariciar la pierna suavemente.

Qué pensaría tu adorado Sirius si nos viese así? -Murmuró cerca de la boca de Ainoa con una mueca en los labios.

El ahora no esta- le contestó seria la chica y volvió a besarlo intensamente.

Yurena cogió la llave de un cuarto y se acercó a ellos y soltó las llaves en la mesa. Ainoa la miró y la sonrió. Tiró del hombre para incorporarlo y cogió las llaves y le llevó hasta el cuarto.

Durante más de un año había olvidado lo que era sentirse mujer. Pero sin duda, sabía que allí no había sentimientos, sino atracción física y que el hombre se sintiese triunfante de poseer a la mujer de Sirius Black mientras él estaba encerrado en una celda.

Ainoa salió con una sonrisa amplia del lugar. Y poco después salió el hombre, como quien no había hecho nada.

Bajó y vio a la Madame. Tragó saliva temiendo alguna reprimenda por no haber atendido sus tareas. Se acercó a ella y a Lucius Malfoy, que estaba despidiéndose de ella con una leve sonrisa.

Ah Ainoa, ya me contó Yurena lo que pasó… no te preocupes, ya era hora cielo- musitó con una amplia sonrisa-. Te has pensado que piensas hacer al final?

Ainoa asintió. Y se percató como el hombre la miraba fijamente, sin duda, si Lucius Malfoy pudiera tener sus servicios la poseería sin más, o por lo menos eso reflejaba su mirada.

Lucius puedes venir mañana?- preguntó Sheila y el hombre la miró ávido.

Intentaré venir- musitó con una mueca-. No te has quedado satisfecha She?

No es por mí- dijo la mujer riendo y le miró maliciosa-. Es que mañana tengo una chica nueva y quiero que la pruebes…

El hombre la miró curioso y desvió su mirada a Ainoa, a la que soltó una mueca fría.

Sabes que sólo vengo por ti- musitó el hombre a la Madame-. No acepto a otra chica y tú sabes el porqué.

Oh, pero no te preocupes por eso mi amor- dijo y le acarició la cara suavemente mientras Ainoa se excusaba y se ponía a quitar bebidas de la barra vacías-. La chica será hermosa, joven y sin duda de tu tipo… y creo que podrá satisfacerte como te mereces…

Déjame que lo dude Sheila…- dijo mirándola ávido-. Pero está bien… vendré haber si tu chica da la talla para estar aquí.

Vio a Snape a lo lejos, al cual miró de reojo mientras entraba a la barra y como se acercaba a Lucius y a la mujer. Al momento se fueron y la Madame la miró sonriente y se acercó a ella.

Si logras pasar la prueba con Lucius Malfoy te prometo que te subiré el doble de sueldo y serás mi chica de honor…

Ainoa la miró sin comprender. No entendía porqué la jefa la ponía en ese aprieto y además con ese hombre que tenía fama de maltratar a sus amantes.

es un hombre muy rico… si logras encantarlo, sin duda te llevarás un buen pellizco por mi parte…

Me estás suicidando desde el primer día en mi trabajo?- preguntó seria y preocupada Ainoa mientras colocaba vasos limpios en los estantes-. Sabes de sobra la fama que tiene ese hombre…, y tus anécdotas también dejan mucho que desear a veces…

Sé que contigo será diferente…- murmuró la mujer mirándola fijamente-. Me ha estado preguntando por ti y créeme, ese hombre tiene contactos en el Ministerio y por eso te digo que si logras engatusarlo obtendrás todo más fácil como mucho.

O me llevaré una buena dosis de dolor- murmuró temerosa y fríamente-. Cosa que también tienes que pensar que es probable. Recuerda quien soy para ellos… soy una traidora a la sangre y exmujer de Sirius Black… no soy nadie.

La fama tarda en quitarse- dijo la bruja y saltó por encima de la barra-. Pero se puede eliminar como todo, Ainoa, date una oportunidad, te prometo que al primer grito le echo de aquí.

La chica finalmente asintió dándose por vencida. Mañana estaría echa gelatina ante aquel hombre, pero sin duda intentaría hacerlo lo mejor posible para no caer desde el primer día. Sabía que el camino que había cogido no era fácil, pero al menos que no fuese tan pesado para cruzarse con un pez gordo desde el primer día.

A la mañana siguiente, la dijo a la nana que no se asustase si regresaba a casa más tarde de lo debido. Desde luego no la iba a decir la verdad por ahora, pero si ese hombre la hacía algo, era mejor no ir a casa y asustar a los niños.

Apareció en el local y se quitó la túnica, dejando al descubierto un conjunto rojo bastante provocativo, a lo que la Madame la felicitó y la dio una túnica un poco para la ocasión, ya que la suya era normal, un poco usada y simple.

Si Lucius no viene, te daré otro cliente… muchos desearán estar en tu lista sin duda… pero piensa en ti y en tu futuro y sabrás que tengo razón en ponerte al animal el primero.

Para su desgracia, el hombre finalmente apareció y la Madame la espabiló para que subiese a un cuarto y se preparase.

Al poco llegó la Madame y por miedo de última hora se metió al baño. La daba pánico estar ante aquel hombre.

Dónde está tu próxima promesa?- preguntó el hombre fríamente cuando la mujer cerró la puerta por dentro.

Debe estar en el baño, preparándose…- dijo la mujer y le acarició el pecho-. Un hombre de tu nivel se merece lo mejor no te parece?

Es ella verdad?- preguntó curioso y la Madame se encogió de hombros.

No quiero que seas malo con la chica el primer día de su trabajo…- dijo la mujer acariciándole la cara y el hombre hizo una mueca de burla-. Sé que quieres conmigo, pero estoy dándote la oportunidad de estrenar en este mundo a una chica que sin duda te sorprenderá.

Intentaré no serlo…- musitó y la dio un beso a la Madame-. Pero si la chica es una inútil no me quedará más remedio…

Sheila asintió aceptando las condiciones del hombre.

Ainoa se miró en el espejo. Era hermosa, cautivadora y tenía linda mirada y cuerpo… no tenía que perder nada.

Oyó como se oía de nuevo la puerta. Y escuchó pasos dentro. Sin duda, el hombre ya la estaba esperando posiblemente impaciente.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Salió y comprobó como Lucius Malfoy estaba mirándola curioso.

Ya me suponía que serías tú- musitó fríamente y se fue al mueble bar para coger una bebida-. Quieres?

Ainoa asintió y se acercó cauta al sujeto. Vio al hombre cogiendo dos vasos de un mueble y echando ron en los vasos. Le pasó uno a Ainoa, la cual cogió el vaso con el pulso temblando. El hombre se percató del nerviosismo de la chica.

Creo que puedes hablar… o también hay que pagarte para que hables?- masculló irónico mirándola de arriba abajo fríamente-. Eres muy hermosa sin duda… no eres de mi tipo, pero sin duda eres muy linda.

Gracias señor- murmuró Ainoa ruborizándose un poco.

El hombre se bebió la bebida de golpe. Pensaba que sin duda, aquella noche le costaría bien poquito domar a esa chica y hacerla suya como quisiese… tal y como el resto de chicas.

Ainoa bebió de su copa, sin mirarlo. No sabía como comenzar… aquello no era lo que ella pensaba… estaba demasiado cortes el hombre o era solo la introducción a una noche bastante tormentosa?

es la primera vez que haces esto?- preguntó de nuevo curioso.

La chica asintió sin mirarlo aún.

Se nota, pero espero que Sheila no se haya equivocado contigo… estaba segura que para mí tú serías inolvidable- masculló fríamente y Ainoa le miró curiosa-. Bueno, solo tienes que dejarte llevar, creo aún así que se ha equivocado contigo…

La acarició un rizo del pelo suavemente. La pasó rozando un dedo por la espalda hasta la cintura y luego la agarró del trasero y la asió hacia él.

ahora dime… qué crees que le haría una puta a su cliente?- preguntó a la chica en un susurro.

Ainoa levantó la mirada y miró sus labios. Sabía que no se podía besar con los clientes, que todo era excitarlos e ir al grano, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de hacer nada sin un poco de sentimiento.

El hombre la miraba sin comprender. Tan difícil era bajarle los pantalones?

Pero la chica en su lugar lo miraba embobada a los ojos. Tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, como los de Adriana, pero en esos detalles no podía fijarse, sino recordaría los detalles hermosos de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama.

La chica lo asió del cuello y le besó en los labios ante el asombro del hombre. Un beso dulce, un beso que nunca una mujer le había dado. La miró con la boca ligeramente abierta a la chica, pero tardó menos de un segundo en volver a lanzarse a su boca y besarla con intensidad para borrar de sus labios esa dulzura que por un momento le hizo sentirse amado.

La separó de él y la abofeteó la cara… como se atrevía aquella cría a besarlo? Y más como si fuese una amante suya… Ainoa lo miró con los ojos rojos, pero claramente enfadada.

El hombre la tiró en la cama y se dispuso a desnudarse ante ella para poseerla como una mujerzuela como ella se merecía. Ainoa tenía tres posibilidades, o bien salir de allí corriendo en busca de la Madame, bien esperar a que aquel hombre la hiciese suya como un animal o tomar el toro por los cuernos e intentar llevar ella la situación.

Se incorporó y se puso ante él y le ayudó a bajarse los pantalones con cara seria y sin mirar ante la cara de curiosidad del hombre. Se puso de rodillas ante él. El hombre tenía una mueca burlona en los labios mientra la chica estaba haciendo el apaño.

Ainoa tras un ratillo se volvió a incorporar y se quitó el corset ante aquel hombre y lo tiró a un lado. En la mirada de la chica ya no había miedo, ni nerviosismo… ahora dibujaba en sus ojos la frialdad y la determinación.

El hombre la acarició todo el cuerpo con caricias rápidas y la comenzó a besar el cuello de manera intensa. Ainoa se puso a hacer lo mismo, pero con muchísima más suavidad, respirando el aroma de aquel hombre que la embriagaba.

El hombre la miró por un momento con cara de odio, y Ainoa temía que su actuación se fuese yendo de nuevo a intentar suavizar a aquella bestia y recibiese otro tortazo, pero para su sorpresa el hombre la apretó más a él y la besó con intensidad.

Ainoa se quitó la parte de debajo de su conjunto y se echó sobre la cama, esperando a ese animal que estaba deseosa de amansar. El hombre la abrió las piernas y se echó encima de ella, la sujetó las manos por las muñecas a la altura de la cabeza para inmovilizarla.

Y en un momento, sintió como la penetró con fuerza, sin miramientos y Ainoa ahogó un grito y los ojos se la encharcaron. La estaba poseyendo como si de una violación se tratase. A eso entonces se referían las chicas, por eso la mayoría huían de estar en la cama con gente como él y amigos suyos.

Ainoa estaba sufriendo un tormento en esos momentos, deseando que todo acabase ya. Ella no debería estar allí, ella no debió aceptar lo que la propuso su jefa…

Oía la respiración fuerte del hombre en su oído. Él si estaba disfrutando de aquello y no le importaba que ella estuviese llorando a lágrima viva.

Por favor…- gimió con voz rota y cerrando los ojos-. Pare.

Pero el hombre no paró y oyó una risa fría en su oído. Intentó liberar sus manos y tras un poco de esfuerzo lo consiguió. Le agarró de la cintura para frenarlo, deseando que cesase ya… aquello se la estaba haciendo eterno y muy doloroso.

En un intento desesperado, hizo un gran esfuerzo y logró voltear al hombre, que la miró asombrado ante las agallas de la chica. Ainoa cogió su varita y en un ondeo inmovilizó las manos del hombre en el cabecero de la cama y ella mostró una sonrisa retorcida a pesar de que aún la brotaban lágrima de los ojos.

Qué demonios…- masculló el hombre y miró la mirada de odio y fuego de esa chica. Sin duda aquella mirada le recordaba a Adriana cuando se batía en duelo con alguien-. Suéltame niñata! Cuando me sueltes te vas a enterar de quien soy yo…

Y quien es usted?- preguntó Ainoa con una risita maliciosa-. Usted está ahora a lo que yo decida…

Se subió encima de él y comenzó a moverse lentamente ante la cara de odio del hombre pero al momento ella intensificó su movimiento comprobando con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirada ávida como el hombre contemplaba su cuerpo moverse encima de él, viendo como su respiración estaba aumentando sonoramente. Ainoa comenzó a gemir de placer… por fin sentía algo de placer aquella noche y gritó de placer para molestar a su apresado.

Por alguna razón, el hombre seguía excitado en aquel momento y sabía que su cuerpo y su mirada eran los puntos fijos de aquel hombre. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al éxtasis, se bajó de él y se echó sobre su cuerpo, rozándolo suavemente.

dime ahora… soy como las demás?- preguntó cerca de su boca y el hombre la miró sin comprender…

Sin duda, aquella mujer había heredado el donde su madre de ver más allá, eran expertas legeremantes entonces.

La chica se acercó a su boca y le besó suavemente, el hombre se dejó llevar por los besos de la chica y luego Ainoa aceleró los besos y continuó acariciando la entrepierna del hombre para acabar su trabajo.

Eres una maldita zorra…- la musitó el hombre con frialdad en su voz-. Te arrepentirás de lo que me has hecho… te mataré, te juro que te mataré.

Ainoa comenzó a reír y se levantó de la cama. Se vistió y se miró al espejo… sin duda no tenía ninguna marca extraña se repeinó mientras observaba al hombre todavía inmovilizado y mirándola con intenso odio.

A qué esperas a soltarme…- gruñó el hombre ya desesperado-. O eres tan cobarde que no te atreves por si decido darte lo que te mereces.

Lo que me merezco ya lo tengo- murmuró y cogió la túnica que le había dado la Madame.

Le miró una vez, levantó su varita con la puerta ya abierta y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

espero que con esto no te queden más ganas de verme… es bastante lamentable hacer mi trabajo con tipos como tú.

Ondeó su varita y el hombre se pudo mover ya. Ainoa cerró veloz la puerta y salió escopetada de allí para evitar la venganza del hombre. Bajó al salón y vio a la Madame y la dijo: "le he acabado atando para poder terminar un poco a gusto"

La Madame la sonrió y con la cabeza la señaló el almacén. Corrió hacia el lugar y aguardó tras la puerta a que el hombre bajase y se fuese de allí.

El hombre bajó con una mirada asesina y se dirigió a la Madame intentando mantener la calma… la llevó a un lugar apartado, agarrándola fuertemente por el brazo, y Ainoa temió cuando se acercaron a la puerta del almacén, pero se detuvieron donde la música ya no se escuchaba.

Me dijiste que sería inolvidable y tienes razón- masculló fríamente apretando el brazo de la mujer-. Vete preparando una lápida para esa zorra porque a la próxima que la vea la mato.

Qué la hiciste a la chica?- preguntó serena la mujer al hombre.

Me la estaba tirando… si no sabe llevar el ritmo como dios manda no es mi problema… me ató y me usó ella a mí, cuando tenía muy claro que ella era la puta y la que es pagada- gruñó un poco fuera de sí-. Era una jodida mojigata la que me has mostrado… o haces que aparezca ella o tú pagarás las consecuencias.

Como te atrevas a tocarla un solo dedo en mi local te juro que te prohíbo la entrada Lucius…nadie viene a mi trabajo a decirme como debo escoger a mis chicas!- le gritó la mujer enfadada y el hombre la soltó bruscamente.

Muy bien, tarde o temprano saldrá de aquí…

Dijo y se marchó de allí veloz. La Madame se acercó a la puerta del almacén y la abrió para ver a Ainoa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo siento- dijo gimiendo.

La Madame cerró la puerta tras ella y miró a la chica seria.

Te felicito- murmuró la mujer con una leve sonrisa-. Has sido la primera mujer que has logrado dejarle en su sitio, por eso está así de enfadado.

En serio crees que cumplirá sus amenazas?- dijo Ainoa pensando en sus niños.

Hoy te acompañaré yo a casa… nos apareceremos- murmuró susurrando-. Creo que en unos días se le pasará, o bien porque ya estés muerta o porque acabe tan atontado contigo que desee volver a verte para hacerte suya otra vez.

Yo creo que lo último no va a ser…- murmuró Ainoa seria y derramó un par de lágrimas-. Me odia… cometí el error de besarlo… sé que no debía, pero no sé que me pasó…

La Madame movió las manos sin dar importancia.

Todas al principio no lo vemos de otra manera, luego te das cuenta de que en parte es lo mejor… tener que besar cuatro o cinco bocas al día al final es repugnante.

Ainoa asintió comprendiendo. Después de aquello, no la apetecía seguir con aquello.

tú también tienes que soportar que te lo hagan a destajo?- preguntó seria Ainoa

La Madame la asintió seria.

Lo que a mí me ocurre con ese hombre es que lo hacemos de forma fiera, casi malvada, y eso le excita a cualquier hombre, pero realmente solo queda en eso… sexo- musitó y la miró triste a los ojos-. En cambio tú eres un ángel Ainoa… das dulzura a los momentos y muchos hombre que vienen aquí lo valoran y acabarán cogiéndote cariño, pero hombres como él no entienden el porqué de tus actos, el porqué te revelas contra la violencia que ellos desatan. Y sé que Lucius Malfoy caerá ante el vuelo de tus alas buscando ese granito de dulzura que él jamás ha tenido.

Ojala tengas razón.

Durante la semana siguiente la Madame la acompañó a casa para su seguridad. Y finalmente le tuvo que decir a su nana lo que ocurría, la cuál la miró con cara asustada, pero Ainoa intentó tranquilizarla y la mostró todo el oro que había ganado aquella noche.

Un día bajó de estar con un cliente y allí le vio, acompañado de dos amigos más. En principio no se percató de su presencia y se puso a hablar con un hombre que solía acudir al lugar pero no contrataba a ninguna chica, solo iba para tener algo de charla.

Se apoyó en su hombro y el hombre la rodeó la cintura y comenzaron a entablar una conversación sobre las cosas por el Ministerio y le invitó a una copa.

Lucius la miró con odio y como tonteaba con aquel hombre.

Durante la última semana no había dejado ni un solo día de dejar de pensar en ella. Por alguna razón aquella mujer le hacía ponerse de los nervios y deseó desde lo más profundos que aquel hombre se muriese. No paraba de recordar una y otra vez esos labios y esos besos que ella le dio aquella noche, aquel cuerpo que le hacía temblar dentro de sí y aquellos ojos que parecían invitarle a hundirse dentro de un bosque espeso y profundo, tranquilo y misterioso.

Se levantó y Snape le miró curioso. Sabía que Lucius se estaba empezando a obsesionar con esa chica y temía que por rencor ella pagase las consecuencias.

Ainoa sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás suavemente y ella sonrió tontamente, como la obligaban a hacer, pero al escuchar la voz de quien la había abrazado, agarró el brazo de su opresor para irse lejos de allí, pero el clavó sus dedos en su cintura.

no creas que te has librado tan fácilmente de mí- murmuró con voz fría y cauta el hombre y el hombre que hablaba con Ainoa miró al frente no queriendo saber del tema-. Te espero sola a la salida cuando termines de ser una puta, por el bien de tus niños y de tu nana... bonita casa en la que vives Ainoa.

Ainoa abrió los ojos asustada y los ojos se la encharcaron en lágrimas. Estaba nerviosa y tiritando. El hombre rió suavemente en su oído. Finalmente ella asintió y el hombre la soltó y volvió a su sitio a seguir contemplando a aquella belleza de mujer.

Sintió un temblor involuntario de solo pensar que en unas horas la volvería a tener entre sus brazos, volvería poseerla de nuevo…solo quería que ella le diese esos besos que le dio aquella noche, la haría su mujer disfrutando de cada instante… demostrándola que él también podía hacer que ella gimiese como una zorra y no ser como se pensaba que él era.

La Madame le miraba satisfecha. Por fin ese animal se iba a dar cuenta de lo que era ser domado por alguien como Ainoa, y caer a sus pies rendido.

Ainoa recogió sus cosas lentamente. La Madame sabía que era lo que buscaba el hombre y ese día no se ofreció a acompañarla y sabía que ella se temía lo peor.

Ainoa salió a las seis de la madrugada del local y se dispuso a andar, no había rastro de él por ningún lado, hasta que sintió pasos detrás suyo y miró atrás y le vio, con una capucha puesta y mirándola con frialdad y odio. La agarró fuertemente del brazo y desaparecieron del lugar.


End file.
